ALUCINANDO
by Ann Saotomo
Summary: Cuando en tu vida se presenta una persona importante, cuando todo lo que sientes es callado y guardado muy dentro, donde una simple palabra puede definir lo que sientes, seria mas sencillo si él no escuchara esa palabra REMUSxSIRIUS SLASH ONE SHORT


¡Hello n-n! NE este es mi primer Fic de Harry Potter, finalmente me anime n—n, así que espero sean amables TT-TT, claro no pido milagros TT-TT soy realista, desgraciadamente , así que al menos les agradezco que lean esto n—n

Harry Potter no me perteneces, como ya deben saberlo u-u, todos los derechos reservados a la magnifica autora J.K Rowling º, yo no gano ni un peso con esto, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, y bla, bla, bla, bueno ya deben saber el resto n-nUU.

Advertencia de RemusxSirius¡Homo fóbicos fuera, esto es un Slash u-u, están advertidos Ne o-o, luego no se quejen .

ALUCINANDO:

Llovía, llovía muy fuerte, fue inesperado, por ello nos toco salir corriendo en dirección al castillo en busca de un refugio, definitivamente un mal día para la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas que se efectúa en el gran patio del colegio.

Camine con un aire meditabundo, quizás demasiado pensativo, mientas escurría mi capa en un intento por secarla un poco.

.-¡Eh¡Moony!

La voz conocida me hizo girar, y lo primero que vi fue una varita que despedía un calido aire saliendo de la punta, la cual se encargaba de secar la ropa mojada.

.-Te veo distraído-

Alce la mirada solo para encontrar el semblante siempre despreocupado de Sirius Black, ahora enfocado en su tarea de mantener la varita cerca.

.-Solo pensaba- respondí con sencillez-

.-¿En que?- pregunto curioso

.-Nada en particular, solo cosas sin importancia.

Se que mi respuesta no le basto, Sirius es demasiado curioso, quizás algo entrometido.

.-Bueno…-dijo ya derrotado al no hacerme hablar- Si sigues así te vas a resfriar

.-¿Me esta regañando?- pregunte alzando una ceja en modo de duda y algo de ironía en mi voz

.-Pues ya ves que si-

Ese tono de fingida autoridad, y esa siempre sonrisa en sus labios, me hizo sonreír.

.-Tú tampoco esta muy seco Padfoot- señale ante el obvio hecho de que por estar ayudándome con su varita él seguía igual o más mojado que yo.

Retiro el conjuro y se cruzo de brazos, haciendo una actuación exageradamente dramática y dolida.

.-Y yo que me molesto en preocuparme por ti¿es así como me lo agradeces querido Remus?

Me estremecí sin ninguna razón, cosa que pareció no ser notada por Sirius, ya me he dicho mil veces que el solo se preocupa por mi porque soy su amigo, nada mas…..sin embargo…yo solo me quede ahí parado, escuchando las palabras que ya no entendía, simplemente concentrado en el movimiento de sus labios al hablar.

.-Moony

.-¡Eh¿que!

Reaccione cuando sentí su mano en mi hombro, y se acercaba tan solo un poco para ver que me sucedía, algo que respondí alejándome disimuladamente, vamos¿Quién dijo que estar cerca de Sirius Black era fácil?

.-¿Seguro que estas bien?- repitió

.-Claro Padfoot, no tienes porque preocuparte por mi

Esta vez fue su turno de parpadear, ladeo un poco la cabeza, en un gesto un tanto curioso, viéndome esta vez con algo de… ¿seriedad?

.-¿Por qué?- pregunto- ¿acaso te molesta que me preocupe por ti?

.-No, no me molesta- conteste con tranquilidad

No creo que alguien en sano juicio se moleste porque Sirius le preste algo de atención¿Además que otra respuesta quiere¿Qué le diga que me deje en paz¿Qué se aleje? Por favor, si quisiera hacer eso simplemente dejaría de hablarse, Sirius no es tonto, entiende bastante bien las indirectas.

Aunque pensándolo mejor, no se que tan bien las entiendas, por que de ser así ya se habría dado cuenta de lo mucho que me gusta…de acuerdo… eso sonó demasiado cursi.

.-?SIRIUS!

James venia corriendo junto con Peter, al parecer el joven de cabello desordenado estaba algo exaltado. Pues fue ese entusiasmo en su voz el que hizo que Padfoot se alejara un poco, para verlo.

.-¡Adivina!- propuso James una vez estuvo a un lado de nosotros.

.-¿Qué cosa?- indago curioso Sirius, y en respuesta el otro sonrió mas

.-¡El salón de pociones esta inundado!-concluyo como si el mismo fuera el causante.

La idea no era del todo descabellada, es decir, estamos hablando de James Potter.

.-¿Quién lo hizo?- dijo Sirius

.-No se- respondió con simplicidad James- Quizás los de séptimo año

Concluyo encogiéndose de hombros, fue entonces que deje de ver a James para centrar de nuevo mi atención en Sirius, él tenía esa sonrisa de infantil travesura, y sus ojos brillaban maliciosamente, al parecer completamente satisfecho por la información.

.-?Quieres ver!- dijo animadamente James- El profesor esta que se arranca el poco pelo que le queda

.-Eso era algo que no se repetía dos veces, el animago simplemente sonrió y giro para verme.

.-¿Vienes Moony?

.-Eh… no gracias Padfoot.

Mi respuesta no le sorprendió, ahora no tengo deseos de ver al profesor de pociones arrancándose el pelo; lo curioso es que Sirius siempre pregunta antes de irse, quien sabe, tal vez sea simple cortesía, o quizás……le gusta tenerme cerca……..si ya se, es absurdo…demándenme si quieren….pero no tiene nada de malo soñar

.-¡Remus!

Ese inesperado grito me saco con brusquedad de mis pensamientos, tan perdido estaba que no sabia que los tres me observaban.

.-¿Qué?- pregunte alterado e incomodo de ser el centro de atención.

.-Olvídalo- dijo Sirius- Estas muy distraído¿no tendrás fiebre?

.-¿Fiebre?- repetí mientras él colocaba su mano en mi frente

Fue entonces que sentí mis mejillas calentarse, producto del acercamiento…malditas hormonas, e hice lo mejor que se me ocurrió…alejarme un poco… por el bien de todos…en especial el mío…tenia que estar lejos.

.-No, enserio estoy bien- insistí de manera nerviosa

Ni siquiera quiero pensar que sucedería si acaso llegáramos a estar asolas…. ¡Dios! Mejor dejo esos pensamientos, o lo próximo que haré será salir corriendo.

**_CCCCRRRRRRAAAASSSSSHHHHH _**

Todos giramos en dirección al largo pasillo, para saber de donde provenía tan fuerte crujido, uno que pareció estremecer la tierra, también había un sonido conocido, como de agua corriendo. Pero pronto ese sonido fue interrumpido por varios gritos.

Nos quedamos quietos, solo para ver una gran cantidad de agua abalanzarse sobre nosotros, como una ola, fuerte y rápida, la cual ya había arrastrado a varios estudiantes consigo.

Retrocedí unos pasos al ver el inminente peligro, seguramente el salón de pociones fue incapaz de seguir reteniendo el agua.

.-?Vamos!

Exclamo Sirius, y sentí un repentino jalón en cuanto Black tomo mi mano para comenzar a correr. Por el momento estaba algo desconcertado, no entendía muy bien que sucedía, lo único que sabia era la suavidad de la mano que sujetaba la mía con firmeza…todo muy fascinante, y totalmente irrelevante con la situación….claro que el encanto termino cuando se me ocurrió mirar hacia atrás, donde el agua parecía alcanzarnos.

Vi a un lado, James corría junto a Sirius, ambos tenían una extraña sonrisa, parecía como si disfrutaran de esto, sentir la adrenalina mezclada con la emoción de ser atrapados, donde atrás de nosotros había una pared de agua de cinco metros de alto…si definitivamente muy emocionante…nótese mi emoción e increíble alegría, y por si no se dan cuenta, estoy siendo sarcástico.

Todo era una carrera por el pasillo, y el objetivo se encontraba al final de este, pues se dividía en dos, cosa que aprovechamos para escondernos, girando en una esquina, quedando protegidos del agua que se estrello contra la pared que estaba al frente, deteniendo así el flujo de esta, dejando que el agua se fue hacia los lados de manera mas calmada, mojándonos hasta las rodillas.

.-¡Eso estuvo genial!- exclamo emocionado James

.-¡Hay que hacerlo otra vez!- sugirió Sirius

Observe a los estudiantes que se arrodillaban en el suelo, tosiendo levemente, estaban algo aturdidos, y yo solo pude ver a los dos magos que estaban conmigo como si estuvieran locos…de acuerdo, no niego que emocionante, y me atrevería a decía que hasta divertido… pero eso no quiere decir que lo quiera volver a hacer.

.-?Peter que haces ahí!- pregunto James asomándose por un lado del muchacho que yacía en el suelo y escupía agua.

.-Déjalo- dijo Sirius- El muy tonto se quedo parado viendo como se acercaba el agua.

James dejo de ver a Peter, para sonreírle levemente a su amigo, luego se dispuso a ver el pasillo con algo de curiosidad por el estrago causado, y aun era más evidente su curiosidad por saber como había quedado el salón de pociones.

Sin embargo mi atención se centro en otra cosa cuando recordé un pequeño e importante detalle…mi mano y la de Sirius aun se sujetaban con fuerza, a él no parecía molestarle, aunque tampoco estaba seguro si se daba cuenta de esto…claro que no opuse mucha resistencia, ni tampoco dije nada… era agradable sentirlo así.

.-Miren ahí esta Evans- dijo Peter arrodillándose para señalar a la muchacha totalmente empapada

.-¡Que!- dijo James apoyándose en los hombros de Peter obligándolo a permanecer en el suelo, mientras el mismo la buscaba entre las demás personas- ¿Dónde?

.-¡Ahí!- señalo Peter

Prongs lo soltó, cosa que ocasiono que el mago se hundiera de nuevo en el agua. La observo, pero no hizo ningún movimiento por algunos segundos.

.-Hombre no te quedes ahí parado, ve con ella, ayúdala- indico Sirius

.-Si ya voy- contesto James desordenándose un poco el cabello, para volver por donde anteriormente habíamos estado corriendo

.-¿Y ustedes?- pregunto algo cohibido Peter

.-¿Nosotros que?- dijo Sirius con sencillez, aunque para el otro fue como si le hubieran gritado.

.-No nada- se apresuro a decir.

No muy conforme con la respuesta, Sirius me observo, preguntándome sin la necesidad de hablar, buscando alguna cosa que le completaran las palabras inconclusas.

Estuvimos un momento así, viéndonos fijamente, fue por corto tiempo, pero era suficiente, considerando lo difícil que es lograr centrar toda la atención del inquieto Padfoot. Lastimosamente todo lo que inicia, termina, y esto finalizo en cuanto Sirius se dio cuenta de la pregunta de Peter.

.-Oh…lo siento Remus…-se disculpo soltando mi mano

.-No tienes por que- dije con simplicidad, viendo hacia otro lado- Al contrario gracias.

Concluí para verlo de nuevo y sonreírle, él correspondió mi sonrisa, pero había algo…extraño…si mis ojos no me fallaban, y no creo que lo hagan…el animago de cabello negro tenia un leve tono carmín en sus mejillas…es eso o estar pensando tanto en él me a hecho desvariar.

.-He…Sirius…me ayudas-

El mencionado giro al oír su nombre, solo para ver a una bonita muchacha de cabello negro sentada en el suelo, totalmente empapada, extendiendo una mano para que Black la ayudara a pararse; él se acerco y tomo su mano, algo que la hizo sonreír con satisfacción.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_A EMPEZADO TODO, ERA TU CAPRICHO_

_YO NO ME FIABA, ERA SOLO SEXO_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fruncí el ceño al ver como le coqueteaba, era evidente como ella intentaba cualquier cosa para mantener centrada la atención de Sirius, desde mover de manera exagerada (según mi parecer) el largo y lacio cabello negro, hasta retirar la capa mojada, dejándola solamente con una camiseta blanca ahora muy adherida al pecho.

.-Eres muy amable Sirius- dijo la mimada voz de ella

.-No hay problema Anderson-

.-Por favor, no hay necesidad de ser tan formales, simplemente llámame Elizabeth

Finalizo con una gran sonrisa, una que acentuaba su rostro delicado…claro que para mi solo era una joven mas, cosa que tal vez difiera con le pensamiento de Padfoot…no hay que malinterpretar, Sirius en verdad me gusta¿desde cuando, no lo se, tampoco importa mucho…solo que él puede llegar a ser un gran idiota cuando se lo propone.

Y no me equivoque, pues le respondió el gesto a Elizabeth, logrando que esta expandiera una gran sonrisa en sus finos y delgados labios, por lo que sin dudarlo mas, la joven se le acerco, Sirius no se movió ni cambio esa estupida sonrisa.

Rodé los ojos por el pasillo ya cansado de seguir viendo, suspirando de manera hastiada. Vi a Peter, él no se había parado, al contrario parecía bastante interesado por la escena, algo que no entendió ¿Qué tiene de interesante ver algo así?

.-Bueno…Elizabeth- dijo Sirius acentuando la ultima palabra- Yo…quiero decirte que….

.-Si

Suspiro ella, mientras avanzaba, esperando el tan anhelado acercamiento. Para ese entonces parecía que Peter se iba a comer las uñas, en una mezcla de emoción y admiración. Yo por mi parte me quede quieto, completamente en blanco, con los ojos bien abiertos, y parecía que me había olvidado completamente de respirar.

.-…me tengo que ir- informo Sirius, produciendo el silencio mas largo y abrumador que pudiera creer que existiera.

.-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Elizabeth sin entender, estaba tan desconcertada como nosotros.

.-Que…me tengo…que ir- repitió pausadamente como si no entendiera el lenguaje en el que hablaba, señalando al mismo tiempo el pasillo al cual Elizabeth le daba la espalda- Fue un placer haberte visto- continuo- Pero si no me voy ahora estaré castigado por un mes, así que te regreso tu maletín, nos vemos luego.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_MÁS QUE ES EL SEXO, UNA ACTITUD, COMO EL ARTE EN GENERAL_

_ASÍ LO HE COMPRENDIDO…ESTOY AQUÍ_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Padfoot se agacho y recogió el bolso completamente mojado, y lo devolvió a su dueña, mientras se giraba hacia Peter y a mí, sonriéndonos con despreocupación.

.-No se queden ahí¡vamos!-

De acuerdo aquí pasa algo raro¿desde cuanto a Sirius le interesa tanto llegar temprano a las clases?

.-Vamos Moony-

Me apresuro, mientras tomaba mi maletín y me lo lanzaba, pues este había caído en cuanto salimos corriendo.

Cuando ya nos estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos, me atreví a hablar pues me estaba cansando de correr entre el agua.

.-¿A dónde vamos?

Deje de correr, acto que fue imitado por Sirius y Peter, este ultimo viendo especialmente al pelinegro, pues las dos ultimas horas son de pociones, y dadas las circunstancias no creo que recibamos clases, si este pasillo esta así, me imagino como lo estará los que se encuentran cerca del salón.

.-Bueno yo me tengo que ir- dijo Sirius- Los veo mas tarde

.-¿A dónde vas?- pregunte con cierta duda, aunque inmediatamente me arrepentí de haber hablado.

Obviamente me importa todo lo que tenga que ver con Sirius Black solo que él no tiene que enterarse de eso ¿cierto?

Él sonrió con cierta malicia, algo que no me gusta, me incomoda que me observe de una forma tan penetrante para descubrir que hay mas haya de mis palabras.

.-Nada importante- se limito a decir- Solo cosas

Dio media vuelta, ya con toda la intención de partir en dirección diferente, y yo solo pude verlo alejarse…como siempre.

Es extraño esa necesidad de tenerlo cerca, suena hasta ridículo, no necesito tenerlo todo el tiempo cerca…es solo, que me gustaría; contradictorio, pero cierto.

.-?Y si nos dan clases de pociones!

.-¡No te preocupes por eso Moony!

Bueno un último intento no le hace daño a nadie, lastima que no funciono, quizás le parezca molesto eso de estarle insistiendo, pero no creo, si por el contrario siempre me responde con tranquilidad, y sonríe ligeramente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_ESCÚCHAME SI TRATO DE INSISTIR_

_AGUANTA SOPORTÁNDOME_

_MAS TE AMO…TE AMO…TE AMO_

_SOY PESADO, ES ANTIGUO, MAS TE AMO _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya resignado me encamine en dirección diferente, y Peter me siguió, un vistazo al salón de pociones no le hace daño a nadie.

Camine igual de meditabundo que al principio, distraído, ausente de lo que ocurría a mí alrededor.

Es curioso que la mayor parte del tiempo mis pensamientos se dedican a enfocar a Sirius Black, es decir ¿que tiene él de diferente para hacerlo tan importante? Claro además de inteligencia, gracia, y atractivo, pero ¿es suficiente para que alguien pueda decir que se a enamorado? Quizás un simple me gustas, pero de ahí a te amo, es completamente distinto.

Estoy confundido, eso de "me enamore de mi amigo" me esta enloqueciendo¿y si no es eso¿Y si estoy confundiendo las cosas?

¡No pienso dar clases en estas condiciones!- le oigo gritar al profesor de pociones distrayendo así mis pensamientos- ¡Y que alguien limpie este lugar!

Él salio y se perdió entre el pasillo, el cual por cierto aun estaba inundado, cubriendo a cualquiera que pasara un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, casi hasta llegar a la cintura.

Suspire algo aburrido, y sin decir nada me dirigí a la sala común, debía cambiarme esta ropa, o al menos esperar hasta la hora de la cena, por el momento quizás haga algo para distraerme, cualquier cosa con tal de no pensar.

Camino entre las personas curiosas que se apiñaron para ver como quedo el salón, donde algunos calderos flotaban entre el agua, y uno que otro frasco los acompañaba.

.-¡Oye Remus!-

Pare al oír mi nombre, permitiéndole a una joven acercarse, ella venia corriendo, creo haberla visto en Hufflepuff.

.-Disculpa tu conoces a Sirius Black ¿cierto?- pregunto a lo que asentí- ¿y sabes donde esta?

Negué con la cabeza, logrando que ella bajara la cabeza un poco desilusionada y pronuncio un leve "oh"

.-.Si quieres me dices que es, yo luego le contare- sugerí

.-No gracias es algo…personal- con esto salio corriendo.

Algo personal, seguro. Decidí continuar mi camino, estoy comenzando a pensar que todo esto es una conspiración, pues eso de estarme acordando de Black, cuando lo único que quiero hacer es alejarlo de mi mente…parece ser imposible.

Es tanto así, que cada vez que lo tengo cerca temo que alguna frase indiscreta salga de mis labios, aquellas que ya me es difícil controlar, y las mismas que intento borrar de mi mente.

"Me gustas"

Pero claro, nadie me mando a enamorarme de mi amigo, él no tiene la culpa… aunque pensándolo mejor, si tiene la culpa…por ser tan atento contigo, por estar ahí cuando lo necesito, por nunca defraudarme, por aconsejarme cuando creo estar perdido…pero sobre todo, por sonreírme y hacerme creer que nada esta mal…por eso es su culpa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_PERDONA SI TE AMO_,

_Y SI NOS ENCONTRAMOS_,

_HACE UN MES O POCO MÁS_,

_PERDONA SI NO TE HABLA BAJO_,

_SI NO LO GRITO MUERO_,

_TE HE DICHO YA…QUE TE AMO?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me rió de mis propios pensamientos, hasta suena ridículo, YO, enamorado de Sirius Black, el cual pertenece a una de las familia mas adineradas de magos oscuros, aunque ellos no tiene nada que ver, simplemente me imagino que ocurriría si alguien como yo intenta acercarse a su descendiente, o mejor dicho que ocurriría si alguien de sangre sucia intenta deshonrar su tan apreciado linaje de sangre pura.

La sola idea me hizo sonreír, seria divertido ver la expresión en sus caras, llenas de rabia, y miedo al verse envueltos entre los chismes, y entre ese eterno "que dirán"

Finalmente luego de caminar por las escaleras llegue a la sala común, donde luego de pronunciar la contraseña, el retrato de la señora gorda me dejo pasar; no había casi nadie, y sinceramente no me importo, subí hasta los dormitorios para deshacerme de la ropa mojada.

Casi de inmediato me envolví nuevamente en mis pensamientos, afuera la lluvia caía violentamente, golpeando contra las ventanas, produciendo un ensordecedor sonido, algo que fácilmente podría ser hipnotizante.

Para ese entonces, ya no pensaba nada coherente, simples suposiciones de cosas que no ocurrirían, palabras que nunca serian dichas.

Las palabras no sirven si no son pronunciadas, si los sentimientos son ocultados, si con todo aquello te lastimas, si no es más que un manojo de emociones que lentamente te consumen.

Sonrió, definitivamente todo esto resulta inverosímil, extraño, pero igual todo es por él, esa persona que me deja alucinando con cosas que no vendrán, la misma persona que arranca la mas sincera de las sonrisas, y logra que todo en mi se sienta como si ya no existiera nadie mas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_PERDONA SI ME RÍO, POR MI DESASOGIEGO_

_TE MIRO FIJO Y TIEMBLO, SÓLO CON TENERTE AL LADO_,

_Y SENTIRME ENTRE TUS BRAZOS_,

_SI ESTOY AQUÍ, SI TE HABLO EMOCIONADO,_

_SI ESTOY ALUCINANDO, SI ESTOY ALUCINANDO_.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los segundos pasaron, los segundos fueron minutos, los minutos horas, y así llegaron las once de la noche, la sala común lentamente se fue quedando bacía, y la excitación por lo ocurrido en la sala de pociones se fue con ellos.

James hacia rato había llegado, comentando algo que no recuerdo, pero me imagino que tiene que ver con Evans, pues su sonrisa se iluminaba cada vez que hablaba de ella, quizás finalmente consiguió una cita. Peter si escuchaba con atención, y pronto ambos se fueron a dormir, yo me quede, alegando que aun me faltaba terminar la tarea de pociones, aunque esa clase no la tendríamos sino hasta el viernes, pero ellos no dijeron nada y se fueron.

Ahora viendo el fuego de la chimenea me pregunto ¿que esta mal conmigo? Supongo que confundí las cosas, Sirius, James y Peter siempre estuvieron ahí para ayudarme en las noches de luna llena, y creo que ese sentimiento de agradecimiento hacia Sirius tomo el camino equivocado.

.-El calculo esta mal hecho, si agregas esa cantidad de polvo raíces de asfódelo en un infusión de ajenjo ocasionaras que duerma por tres años.

¿Agregar que, en que? Estaba distraído, y no le prestaba atención al pergamino que estaba apoyado contra la mesa, en el cual se suponía "hacia" mi tarea, pues hasta ahora no sabia que había estado escribiendo.

Más casi de inmediato reconocí esa voz, y al dueño que ahora estaba a mis espaldas, mirando por encima de mi hombro el pergamino, haciéndome temblar la sentir su respiración tan cerca de mi oído.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_CHAO…. ¿CÓMO ESTÁS? _

_¡PREGUNTA ESTÚPIDA!_

_A MÍ EL AMARTE ME VUELVE PREVISIBLE, _

_HABLO POCO, ES EXTRAÑO, VOY MUY LENTO_

_ES EL VIENTO, ES EL TIEMPO, ES EL FUEGO!_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sirius se río al ver como mis palabras se traban en el interior de mi boca, para luego sentarse a mi lado.

.-Estoy bien- respondió con sencillez y algo divertido

Observe el pergamino, él tenia razón, el calculo estaba mal hecho, así que volví mi vista para verlo, olvidando completamente la extraña pregunta antes formulada (¿Cómo estas?)

.-No pareces estar bien- dije alzando una ceja cuestionamente revisando con mis ojos el uniforme tan maltratado y uno que otro raspón en su cuerpo.

Él solo se encogió de hombros, para luego dejar a un lado su mochila, parecía que le dolía mover el hombro.

.-Deberías ir a la enfermería- sugerí aunque Sirius negó suavemente con la cabeza.

.-No, no es nada Moony, solo una pelea con Snape.

Fruncí ligeramente el ceño, cosa de la cual se percato para luego agregar con simpleza.

.-No fue mi culpa, estaba andando por el pasillo cuando me lanzo una maldición, seguramente pensó que andaba con James, o algo así, que se yo.

Suspire resignado, aunque casi de inmediato vio como Sirius sonreía maliciosamente, para agregar con cierta satisfacción.

.-Aunque él tampoco salio bien librado.

.-¿Qué le hiciste?-pregunte sin interés al ver como dejaba de hablar, prologando así unos largos segundos.

.-Un _Petrificus totalus_- concluyo triunfalmente- Me gustaría ver su cara en cuanto todos despierten mañana y lo vean boca arriba en la mitad del pasillo

.-No tienes remedio

Dije mientras sonreía, y es que no quiero que cambie, igual así me gustas.

.-¿Qué dijiste?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_PERDONA SI TE AMO, _

_Y SI NOS ENCONTRAMOS_,

_HACE UN MES O POCO MÁS_,

_PERDONA SI NO TE HABLO BAJO,_

_SI NO LO GRITO MUERO_,

_TE HE DICHO YA…QUE TE AMO?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dios ¿que fue lo que dije, aunque puedo darme una idea al ver sus ojos abiertos de sorpresa, lentamente sentí como mi cara comenzaba a ganar color tiñéndose de un furioso tono escarlata.

.-bueno yo…yo…-

No sabía que decir, lo que al principio parecía una conversación mas, se convirtió en una accidental confesión, y no fui capaz de decir hablando, simplemente puse de pie tan rápido como pude, acto que fue imitado por Sirius.

.-Yo solo…

Mi mirada evitaba la suya, estando fija en el suelo, seguramente esperando que se abriera para ocultarme. Eventualmente quise escapar, caminar directo a los dormitorios, mas la mano de Sirius en mi brazo me impidió cualquier avance.

.-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto interesado

Por favor no me hagas repetirlo, no quiero escuchar tu negación, mas aun no me soltaba¿Por qué no entiende que es mejor así? Es mejor que no sepa nada.

.-Dime- suplico

Ese tono de voz tan anhelante, tan cerca de mí, teniendo sus manos en mis brazos, frustrando cualquier intento de escape, y tenerlo tan cerca impedía que pensara correctamente. Su voz, su presencia, sus penetrantes y profundos ojos, todo él me llamaba.

.-Remus- dijo suavemente.

Alce lentamente la mirada encontrándose con la suya y mordí mi labio inferior algo indeciso en decir algo.

.-Remus- repitió

.-¡Me gustas si¡Maldición me gustas mucho Sirius¿contento!- dije ya incapaz de poder contenerme mas tiempo- Ahora suéltame

Seguramente desperté a alguien, pues prácticamente le grite todo lo que sentía, mi mirada volvía posarse en el suelo, como si fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo, y en respuesta la presión de mis brazos aminoro.

.-Yo…- ahora fue su turno de tartamudear, algo que me hizo sonreír tristemente, seguramente esperando su rechazo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_PERDONA SI ME RÍO, POR MI DESASOSIEGO _

_TE MIRO FIJO Y TIEMBLO, SÓLO CON TENERTE AL LADO,_

_Y SENTIRME ENTRE TUS BRAZOS,_

_SI ESTOY AQUÍ, SI TE HABLO EMOCIONADO,_

_SI ESTOY ALUCINANDO, SI ESTOY ALUCINANDO_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me abrazo con fuerza, por un momento no supe que hacer, por ahora me deje llevar por mis emociones y conteste el abrazo, sujetando con fuerza su camiseta algo húmeda, pues Sirius no se había cambiado desde que entramos al castillo con la ropa mojada.

Enterré mi rostro en su pecho, no sabía porque él hacia esto, ni tampoco me importaba, solo quería estar así como si nada mas existiera, mientras sus manos me sujetaban con fuerza por la espalda, presionando su cuerpo contra el mío.

Podría quedarme así por siempre, respirando su tan embriagante aroma, perderme entre su presencia, no quería soltarlo, no quería saber absolutamente nada, solo quería que todo siguiera igual.

.-¿Lo dices enserio?- pregunto

Lo sujete con mayor fuerza por su camisa, como temiendo que se alejara súbitamente de mi lado.

.-Muy enserio- conteste en un hilo de voz

Sirius tembló ante mis palabras, y muy lentamente se fue alejando, al principio no quise, mas tuve que hacerlo, dejando mi mirada clavada en el suelo, aun estamos cerca, y yo no me atreví a moverme.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió no lo tuve muy claro, es decir mis propios actos me dejaron desconcertado, pues de un momento a otro lo había jalado, para permitirle a mis labios unirse con los suyos.

Ese delicado contacto, a penas dejo que nuestros labios se unieran por algunos segundos, y luego me aleje un poco para ver su expresión, lo que menos hubiera esperado era que me sonriera tan dulcemente como nunca le había visto.

Ahora no sabía que decir, que hacer, o que pensar, mis mejillas al igual que las suyas se cubrían por el leve tono carmín, así que no dije nada, no había necesidad.

Mis propios labios palpitaban y pedían por más, así que sin tener nada que perder, lo bese de una forma mas profunda.

Capturando sus labios con delicadeza y delineándolos finamente con mi lengua. Me acerque un poco mas para sentir el calor de su cuerpo, dulce, increíblemente dulce y sumamente suaves son sus labios, donde Sirius respondía con igual intensidad.

Era todos los sentimientos que teníamos guardados los que me hicieron deslizar fácilmente mi lengua invadiendo la boca prohibida para mi, tocando, explorando, probando, lamiendo rincones que jamás creí que podría llegar a recorrer, todo con el único propósito de recordar su sabor.

Sus manos ansiaron mi cintura mientras se acercaba, permitiendo que nuestras lenguas se encontraran, entrelazándose en un íntimo contacto, tan intoxicante como él mismo

Suspiros iban y venían, estremeciéndonos completamente; y ese tranquilo beso se transformo en algo mas necesitado, mas hambriento, donde ambos nos estremecíamos al sentir nuestras leguas jugando, un juego que fácilmente podría salirse de control, algo que prometía ser muy entretenido.

Donde una de mis manos se encontraba acariciando su cabello, y la otra lentamente delineaba su cuello, estremeciéndolo, y al mismo tiempo extasiándome por sentir la suavidad de esa piel tan llamativa y tentadora; mientras que él alzo un poco mi camisa, apenas perdiéndole a su mano posarse en mi espalda baja, acercándonos de tal forma que mis piernas se encontraban entre las suya.

Lentamente nos alejamos, necesitando algo de aire, mis manos aun se encontraban alrededor de su cuello, y mi mirada lo evitaba de nuevo, mitad avergonzado y mitad embriagado por mi comportamiento.

.-Tú también me gustas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_SÍ, AMOR, YO TE AMO._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mis ojos no aguantaban la sorpresa, e inmediatamente busque la penetrante mirada, Sirius me observaba con cierta curiosidad, una que asemejaba la de un niño. Quizás algo dudoso por mi reacción, tal vez aun no muy seguro de mi confesión, y sus ojos esperaban impacientes a que digiera algo, y lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue sonreír, acto que fue imitado por él.

.-Te traje algo- dijo mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo- Pensé que te gustaría.

Observe un tanto sorprendido por tener un dulce entre mis manos, lo analice por un momento, era un chocolate, y no cualquier chocolate, era de Hogsmeade, de la dulcería Honeydukes.

Alce la mirada, Sirius aun me abrazaba y en cuanto nuestros ojos se encontraron sonrió ampliamente ante mi desconcierto, y es que ese dulce no se encontraba en el castillo.

.-¿De donde…

.-Me costo algo de trabajo sabes- interrumpió, seguramente habría ido hasta el pueblo por el, y ver su mirada me lo confirmo.

.-Estas loco¿Qué tal si te atrapaban?-

.-Hubiera valido la pena ¿no?-

Imposible resistirse cuando sonríe de esa forma, ya entiendo porque no lo vi en todo el día, así que lo único que pude hacer es responder a su sonrisa.

.-Imbecil

Dije abrazándolo con fuerza, algo que fue respondió, para que luego escucharlo reír, no era un insulto, y eso él lo sabia, ahora ambos nos sujetábamos con fuerza, como si nunca quisiéramos soltarnos.

Si, Sirius Black es un imbecil, por hacerme esperar, por tenerme siempre cerca y solo darse cuenta hasta ahora, pero nada de eso importa.

Solo quiero quedarme así y saber que ya nada mas importa.

FIN.

Ne lo se, quizás muy simple, sencillo, cursi y algo patético TT.TT, pero se hace lo que se puede -.-, y es que me inspiración no dio para mas u-u, ténganme compasión es mi primer RemusxSirius TT-TT

Bueno ustedes me dirán ¿Me quedo tan horrible que ahora me odian O.O¿necesitare un guarda espaldas TT-TT¿o caso es tan malo que no merece ni siquiera que dejen un Reviewer TTT (Ann en un rincón oscuro)?

Cualquier sugerencia n-n, amenaza de muerte TT.TT, o lo que se les ofrezca me dejan un Reviewer n—n, o me escriben a mi E-mail que lo encontraran en mi Profile u-u.

?YA SABEN, DEJEN REVIEWERSTT.TT!

Se despide:

Ann Saotomo

_**"¿QUE SE GANA CON TENER LOS OJOS ABIERTOS SI EL ESPÍRITU ESTA CIEGO?"**_


End file.
